


Betrayal

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi!! Can I please request a very angsty keith x reader ?? with "You should have walked away when you had the chance", "You planned this all from the beginning?", "I wish I had known when we met that you were such a vile person", and "I'm mainly sorry that somewhere along the way, I started to care for you." please??
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Betrayal

The sound of a gun loading, pointed at the back of his head, held by you. You, the one he had trusted so much. You, in whom he thought to have found an equal in. You, who he had thought to have known.

“You should have walked away when you had the chance,” you smirked, casually hoisting up a bag of scaultrite onto your shoulders, the head of the gun never leaving the back of his head.

It was a familiar scene, being under shot while gathering scaultrite. Just different people and different emotions. More hurtful, as you had been with the paladins for months now, spending time with them, befriending them, opening up to them as they did to you. Keith in particular, who had come to think of you as a precious friend.

“Did you plan this all from the beginning?” the paladin questioned, his voice strained in anger and disappointment, though the target of it was unclear even to himself.

You scoffed, a mocking smile playing on your face as you cocked your head to the side. You didn’t answer, however and Keith continued, a deep glare thrown into your way.

“I wish I had known from the beginning that you were such a vile person,” he spat at you, his words dripping out like poison as you took a step back. Balancing on the edge of the Altean ship you kept the male under lock, your gaze confident and unwavering.

“But you didn’t. What use is there in regret?” you mocked the male, shrugging your shoulders. “It is a shame really,” you continued, your voice still laced with that heavy hint of sarcasm, though you meant every word you said.

“Somewhere along the way I really did start to care about you,” you said, eyes locking with the half-galra before you let yourself tip over the edge, easily finding yourself a smooth landing on the wing of your partner’s ship.

“Goodbye Keith, and don’t forget the lesson taught,” you winked at the male, but somewhere in the back of your throat you felt a lump growing along with a burn behind your eyes.

You both had messed up.


End file.
